1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for exercising a dog while riding a bicycle. The apparatus comprises a dog tethering device that is secured to the bicycle and extends out to one side. The dog is on a leash that attaches to the device.
Although tethering devices for exercising dogs while riding a bicycle are known, a problem has been the provision of a device that will readily adapt to bicycles of various sizes and designs. Another problem with such devices of the prior art is that they are not readily and quickly attachable and detachable to the bicycle.
The present invention provides a dog tethering device that will adapt to a wide range of bicycle sizes and designs and is conveniently and quickly attached to the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bicycle tethering devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,364 of Bonceia and 4,854,269 of Arntzen. The former patent describes a structure in which a single bar member is bolted to a bicycle frame and extends outward to a releasable leash mechanism. The device includes a clamp assembly that bolts to the bicycle frame. This type of device lacks the flexibility of attachment to bicycles of different designs and sizes and in addition does not have a mechanism for quickly and readily attaching and detaching to the bicycle. The patent of Arntzen is directed to a device which adjusts to the movement of the dog.